dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WindStar7125
---- Please remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar. ---- Broli I'm aware. I'm letting it be for now, because Toriyama has said he's rewriting the character. So for now, I'm leaving it be. Also locking Broli's page.—Mina Țepeș 23:38, July 9, 2018 (UTC) : It's Broli. I don't trust people.—Mina Țepeș 01:27, July 10, 2018 (UTC) My short replies are due to the fact that I'm tired. When you hit me up, I'd just gotten off work. And this wiki can hardly fall under traditional rules, can it? It's barely a wiki anymore.—Mina Țepeș 04:37, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Funny thing: given how Toriyama has tried to declaw Freeza (for better or for worse), it makes me wonder if Broli will only open in the film as the threat and then somehow become "good" later and fight against 'insertideahere'.—Mina Țepeș 07:44, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Re:NoBronAssociation The moment that happened it without question made me suspend my team for four years at least. lol It looks like i’m cheering for the Warriors this time around. The only difference between me and the rest of their fandom is that at least i’m honest to say I joined the bandwagon. I also am hoping the Warriors lose. Hey, BROLY is coming! just goes to prove my DB theory is true, no matter how strong Gokū, Broly will always be there to dominate them! 00:30, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Manga LOL I've hated the manga since the Hakaishin Invitational. Though, I won't lie, I have no interest in the other Universes beyond U7 and U6, and since I love Caulifla, Kale, and Kafla anyway, seeing them wreck house pretty much brought me to life in all the right ways. The story telling is shoddy, the pacing rushed, but my girls are all grown up and off to destroy people!—Mina Țepeș 01:56, July 22, 2018 (UTC) : Really? I don't recall. I've been pissed at the manag for some time. They make characters weaker than the anime, ruin characterisations of characters I liked (Black and Hit are the worst offenders), and overall just present for a less enjoyable story. I just didn't mind this chapter because I don't particularly care for the other Universes. The anime did do it well, yes; we got fleshed out characters as much as the anime could, but since I've seen it, I'm not particularly bothered now. Kale and Caulifla are what I'm here for, and Kafla, and I'm getting that lol.—Mina Țepeș 02:58, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Oh you don't need to convince me, the anime did things better by worlds. And yeah, I heard about that line. Just...fuck the dub. I can't even. Fuck the dub, and tbh, fuck Sean Schemmel. I have personal beef with that man. Tried to tell him his British accent for Black was off (and it is), and his response was to be childish AF. "I checked the credits for Dragon Ball Super and I don't see you listed as a director". So he can take his dub and watch it burn.—Mina Țepeș 03:07, July 22, 2018 (UTC) : I'm a staunch Yamamuro supporter LOL, so no luck with me there. But Gokū hasn't done SHIT in the manga tournament. Totally hope he Hakai's someone.—Mina Țepeș 01:29, July 25, 2018 (UTC) HAKAI I actually don't mind him using Hakai. It reminds me of what Whis said when Gokū became a God in the anime. "I don't know if he'll become like a Kaiōshin or a Hakaishin, bit he's definitely become a god."—Mina Țepeș 23:35, July 25, 2018 (UTC) : Oh wow. I actually ''completely ''missed the first bit before the Hakai. Well, regardless of his issues, I still prefer his style. To me, Yamamuro's style IS Dragon Ball Z after all. And I have nothing against my username, but it isn't what people should call me lol. I am Aha, I've been Aha for over ten years. But my username is LastationLover5000, as I love Lastation. It's a simple and easy divide, I think.—Mina Țepeș 23:58, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't have a lot of time, but sure.—Mina Țepeș 05:11, December 3, 2018 (UTC) : Windy, I'm on a time crunch, what's good?—Mina Țepeș 05:21, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, I'm available now for a little bit.—Mina Țepeș 21:38, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Getting some writing done, so not today. Try me on Friday when I'm off work. Also what's with the Arashi_Dyan quip?—Mina Țepeș 05:35, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I do. Didn't know you did, so I was surprised.—Mina Țepeș 06:36, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :LOL you got me last night in the middle of gaming.—Mina Țepeș 17:37, December 8, 2018 (UTC) ::XenoVerse2.—Mina Țepeș 21:14, December 9, 2018 (UTC) I only play it 'cos my friend plays it (and we occasionally kidnap Ten for it). The game is fun with co-op.—Mina Țepeș 21:18, December 9, 2018 (UTC) :Hit me up tomorrow when i'm off. Just got off work ^^—Mina Țepeș 07:19, December 28, 2018 (UTC) I have half an hour, feel free—Mina Țepeș 22:17, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Header Got more than last time, hmu.—Mina Țepeș 21:57, January 1, 2019 (UTC) XenoVerse3 So you mentioned XV3 is under development. I doubt that, but there's a LOT of things I want Dimps to fix if we ever do actually get a XV3, but something simple...please don't putting all units in their final form. This isn't BLEACH: Soul Ignition. Dragon Ball — for better or worse — is a series known for its transformations. If a character can transform, let them transform. I'm sick of going into battle with Goku already in Blue or God, when I'd rather transform into that state at a critical point in the battle. It cuts down on a lot of the fun.—Mina Țepeș 19:28, January 6, 2019 (UTC)